Fire Emblem: Stygian Sky
by Phindin
Summary: An original game script modeled after the Fire Emblem games playable on the Game Boy Advance. Join Prince Antonio in his struggle to regain rulership of his lost kingdom while defying the reach of the mighty Koertz Empire.
1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

In a liberal interpretation of fanfiction, this is an original game script written as a spiritual successor to the Fire Emblem games playable on the Game Boy Advance. It contains entirely original characters and locations. That said, it does retain the classic and iconic elements of a Fire Emblem game, such as the familiar classes and other "game play" elements. This first section will act as a glossary of characters, and it will be periodically updated as more are introduced. A first time reader can begin with the Prologue and use this section just as a reference. Many of these details are repeated in the opening of the Prologue.

Characters are sorted by country. Their age is given; playable characters also receive a brief description of physical appearance and personality.

###

**The Kingdom of Dalrson**

_Poaman_ [51] – The King of Dalrson. He suffers from a debilitating madness.

_Susanna_ [45] – The Queen of Dalrson. In near constant grief over the condition of her husband.

_Cowen_ [54] – King Poeaman's advisor and a master of diplomacy. He ruled the kingdom interim for one-hundred days.

_Aerik_ [18] – The younger Prince of Dalrson. He studies magic, like his brother.

_Condote_ [41] – Dalrson's highest ranking general. A man of legendary prowess.

_Antonio_ [19] – The elder Prince of Dalrson—strong-willed and equable. He has a moderate built with dark, green-gray hair and lighter green eyes. A playable mage ("Mage Lord") beginning at the Prologue.

_Asyrm_ [34] – A general of Dalrson. He is loyal and unflappable. A large man with dark brown hair and deep, red-brown eyes. He is a playable paladin beginning at the Prologue.

_James_ [22] – A young knight of Dalrson. Somewhat cynical and dark-humored. He has light red hair and gold eyes. A playable cavalier beginning at the Prologue.

_Kurt_ [28] – A second captain of Dalrson's third archery division. Called "Cautious Kurt." He has sandy blond hair and light brown eyes. A playable archer beginning at the Prologue.

_Russell_ [20] – A young knight of Dalrson. Proud and somewhat vain. He has blue-green hair and lighter blue eyes. He is a playable cavalier beginning at Chapter 1.

_Grover_ [32] – A first captain in the Dalrson army. Stoic and thoughtful. He has light silver-gray hair and brown eyes. A playable knight beginning at Chapter 1.

###

**The Republic of Rymin**

_Isaiah_ [58] – The Prime Minister of Rymin. He oversees the Senate and attempts to keep the peace between the Rymin nobility.

_Jardan_ [49] – A powerful lord of Rymin. He is clever, stubborn and forthright.

_Dale_ [54] – A lord of Rymin who holds land in the west, bordering Dalrson. He looks to expand his reach of his control by whatever means possible.

_Trey_ [31] – One of Dale's mercenary commanders. He calls himself a "general" and thinks highly his abilities as a fighter and military strategist.

_Violet_ [17] – Jardan's daughter, a sharp and capable young woman. She has long black hair and violet eyes. She is a playable thief beginning at Chapter 2.

_Brutus_ [20] – Son of Jardan's head servant; he travels with Violet as a personal guard. He is a large, stout man with brown hair and eyes, a large nose, and freckles. He is a playable fighter beginning at Chapter 2.

_Oberan_ [34] – Violet's fencing teacher and close confidant of Jardan. His long hair is a deep orange and he has black eyes. He is a playable myrmidon beginning at Chapter 2.

_Eve_ [27] – Violet's kind and patient retainer. She has very light blond hair and bright green eyes. She is a playable cleric beginning at Chapter 2.

###

**The Koertz Empire**

_Fosclaut V_ [52] – The Emperor of Koertz. Supreme ruler and the most powerful man on the continent.

_Kramsoltan (Gandos)_ [47] – A noble general of the empire and keeper of Castle Koertz. A fighter of legendary strength.

_Carlos (Gandos)_ [23] – A young, noble general of Koertz and Kramsoltan's eldest son. He fights with tremendous strength, rivaling his father.

_Edgar (Gandos)_ [20] – A young, noble knight of Koertz and Kramsoltan's younger son. As fast and precise a swordsman as any man alive.

_Celyn (Gandos)_ [16] – Kramsoltan's only daughter. She is earnest, but her swordsmanship is undeveloped. Her hair is deep purple and shoulder-length, and her eyes are dark blue. She is a mercenary that can be recruited during Chapter 3.

_Harold _[68] – Celyn's elderly caretaker, fussy and protective. He has wispy white hair and small, clear blue eyes. He is a monk that can be recruited during Chapter 3.

###

**The Trucan Islands**

_Xserin_ – A deceased commandant of Isle Massive. He lead a slave revolt and freed the island from the Empire's direct control.

_Vran_ [30] – Ruling Commandant of Isle Massive. A fierce and passionate leader.

_Jakkes_ [43] – Viceroy of the eight Trucan Islands still ruled by the Empire. He is compassionate, but troubled by his role.

_Iri_ [36] – A coldhearted general of Koertz. He leads the Empire's military occupation of Trucan.


	2. Prologue: Blood of Kin

The continent of Hallenae, year 633 A.B. The land is plagued by a blackened sky. Over six-hundred years ago, the sun—its source of warmth, light and life—suddenly winked out, never to be seen again. The darkened world fell to panic, strife and chaos for 328 black days.

In the face of an eternal night, the alchemist mages of the Koertz Empire erected the Splendent, a radiant tower of light that now illuminates all of Hallenae during the traditional daylight hours. In homage to this miracle, the surrounding kingdoms each paid tribute and swore loyalty to the Empire so that they would never again be forced to face a cold darkness without reprieve.

Residing over the Koertz Empire is Emperor Fosclaut, the fifth of his name. He rules Koertz with a thirsty vigor and eye for expansion.

To the south lies the Republic of Rymin, overseen by its senate and the wise and temperate Prime Minister Isaiah. Its ports, with fleets of merchant vessels, dominate the surrounding seas.

To the west lies the Kingdom of Dalrson, ruled by the venerable king Poaman. It's landscape is rugged, covered by both vast valleys and rocky peaks.

Further west, along the Diamond Sea, are the Trucan Islands, a populated archipelago. On the year 547 A.B, Isle Massive—once held by the Koertz Empire—fell to slave revolt, lead by General Xserin, then elected ruling Commandant. His grandson, Vran, now rules with pride.

The eight lesser islands of Trucan remain under direct control of the Empire. They are overseen by Viceroy Jakkes and Koertz forces commanded by the gelid General Iri.

In the Kingdom of Dalrson, King Poaman has fallen ill to a madness. As his father's health worsens, his eldest son, Prince Antonio, prepares to assume his duties. Yet there is a clandestine treachery brewing inside the walls of Dalrson Keep…

###

**Prologue: Blood of Kin**

• • • • •

_Dalrson Keep – in Eretou, the capital city_

[In Antonio's chambers.]

Asyrm: Prince Antonio, the day has arrived.

Antonio: Asyrm…

Asyrm: I bear the news with a heavy heart, Your Highness. I had hoped that, by now, the king's condition would have improved…

Antonio: But it has not. So I must accept my duty, in accordance with his will. Will there be an official coronation?

Asyrm: It has yet to be decided. Regarding that, perhaps you should consult your mother, the queen, as well as Prince Aerik.

Antonio: I see. Yes, that would be wise.

Asyrm: The queen will not leave his majesty's side, however… Prince Aerik wishes to see you. He waits in the throne room.

Antonio: The throne room? Very well.

[In the throne room. Aerik's sprite sits upon the throne, guarded by two enemy units, a Hero and a Berserker. Condote's friendly sprite.]

Aeirk: Ah, Antonio. I hope you slept well.

Antonio: Brother, what is the meaning of this? Who are these men? And that you sit upon the throne, now…

Aeirk: Haven't you heard? Father has yielded the throne, and I mean to take it.

Antonio: By what right? I am your elder brother, the rightful heir apparent.

Aerik: You are—so long as I let you live. Gerald!

Gerald: Aye.

[Gerald, the Berserker, steps forward to attack Antonio, but he is stopped by Condote. The two fight. Condote is injured.]

Antonio: General Condote…!

Condote: Run, my prince! Escape!

[Antonio runs, leaving the throne room. Outside, he encounters Asyrm.]

Asyrm: Your Highness, the castle is overrun with foreign men.

Antonio: They are under my brother's employ, and they mean to kill me.

Asyrm: Then we must leave this place. With me, my prince. I shall carve us a path.

###

_Some leagues outside of Eretou_

James: To think that we, royal knights, would be forced to flee Dalrson Keep, chased out by a pack of honorless Ryminian sellswords.

Kurt: It is… dispiriting. How many of the guard survived?

James: Would that I knew. I had no time to count the bodies.

Asyrm: That's enough. The true heir of Dalrson still lives. Prince Aerik's treachery will not go unanswered.

Antonio: Thank you, General, but it will until we've enough swords to take back the Keep.

Asyrm: As you say, your highness.

Antonio: Yes, however, I do mean to get them. But where first should we look?

Kurt: Hmm. General, have we any men in the field?

Asyrm: One small force, if memory serves. They were sent east to drive off a small company of brigands.

James: I remember. Weren't they to call upon Fort Gigan, as well? One of Rymin's petty lords had been giving the border guard some trouble.

Antonio: We head east, then. When we reach the border, perhaps we can petition aid from Rymin.

James: Aid from Rymin? It was Ryminian hired blades who spilled blood in our halls! Your Highness, they butchered our friends and comrades!

Antonio: _Hired_ blades. Not all of Rymin must support my brother's work. Lord Jardan has been my father's close friend and confidant for many years. He commands his own legion of mercenaries and holds much influence in the senate.

James: Be that as it may—

Asyrm: Your impudence can wait, James. We are under attack.

Kurt: Have Prince Aerik's men caught up with us?

Antonio: No. Not unless my brother has also thrown his lot in with the local brigands.

James: Bandits, so close to the capital? Unbelievable. They must have smelled the blood.

Kurt: Do we run?

James: From this untrained rabble? I'd sooner keep my manhood.

Asyrm: It seems they've given us little choice.

Antonio: Stand strong. They're coming!

• • • • •

**1****st**** Player Turn**

Asyrm: Prince Antonio, do you mean to fight?

Antonio: I do.

Asyrm: Stay close to me, then. The true ruler of Dalrson must be restored. I will not see you fall here.

###

**1****st**** Enemy Turn**

Brigand: Har! That boy's dressed pretty enough, wouldn't ya' say, boss?

Veelta: That he is. He'll be worth a few pounds a' gold, no bones about it.

Brigand: I'll get 'im, boss.

Veelta: See that ya' do. And kill the rest! We wouldn't want any of 'em crawling back to Eretou, tellin' tales a' who took their little lord.

###

[Antonio, fighting Veelta.]

Veelta: Ya' gonna try to beat me brains in with that little book o' yours, boy?

Antonio: Is that what you'd prefer? The words inside are far more odious. They could burn the flesh from your bones, for instance.

Veelta: Wah…? You're a mage?

###

[Fighting Veelta.]

Veelta: Royal Knights of Dalrson… w-wait, then that boy is…

###

[Veelta dies.]

Veelta: Aaugh… sorry, lads… picked the wrong fight… this time…

[The battle ends.]

• • • • •

Antonio: We've won. That's the last of them.

James: That was your first taste of real battle, wasn't it, Prince Antonio?

Antonio: It was.

Asyrm: How do you feel?

Antonio: …Fine. It was… similar to what I expected.

Asyrm: Good. You're uninjured?

Antonio: I am. Once we've had time to catch breaths, let's press on to the border.


	3. Chapter 1: The Petty Lord

**Chapter 1: The Petty Lord**

• • • • •

In his last moments of sanity, King Poaman penned a living will. Once the madness overtook him, if there was no recovery for one hundred days, then rule would pass to his eldest son, Antonio. For that one hundred days the kingdom would be ruled interim by King Poaman's closest advisor, Lord Cowen.

As the one hundredth day came, Antonio's claim to rule was usurped by his jealous brother, Aerik. This treachery catches Antonio entirely off guard, and he is forced to flee the castle with his few surviving retainers. Determined to win back his claim, Antonio and his small party head east toward Fort Gigan, which shares a border with the Rymin Republic. En route, he hopes to find loyal men of Dalrson who will bolster his number.

Yet, unbeknownst to Antonio, the eastern countryside of Dalrson is already embroiled in fresh conflict, stirred from movements inside Rymin…

###

_Kingdom of Dalrson – Eastern Countryside_

[There are two friendly units with several enemy units around them.]

Russell: …How have we suddenly found ourselves surrounded?

Grover: They must have stolen a day's march on us in the night. We should have made camp further from the road, as I cautioned.

Russell: If only you had insisted. Now we find ourselves cornered by Lord Dale's tireless men.

Grover: They are very tenacious.

Russell: Yes. Perhaps the petty lord pays them by the bounty.

Mercenary: Give yourselves up! Surrender, and you will be put in Lord Dale's care. Knights of Dalrson will be treated with goodwill and dignity.

Russell: And a knife in the back. Hang your petty lord's care!

[Enemy boss, Cradley, approaches.]

Cradley: My Lord offers mercy, and yet the king's knights repay him with only stubborn, suicidal pride. Captain Grover, perhaps you are more sensible. What say you drop your lance and give yourself over so that no more men have to die?

Russell: Sensible, he says.

Grover: No good, I'm afraid. All my senses tell me to fight.

Cradley: Then they are as dull as this land you upstart wretches call your home. If you spurn my lord's quarter, the price is death. Take them!

• • • • •

**1****st**** Player Turn**

Antonio: What? That noise…

Asyrm: A battle, Prince Antonio.

Kurt: One we ought to bypass whilst we still can.

James: I think not! Look, see who fights?

Asyrm: Sir Russell… and Captain Grover.

Kurt: But why are they alone?

James: Does it matter? We must join the fray before they're overwhelmed!

Asyrm: …Your Highness? What shall we do?

Antonio: We fight. Hit their flank, hard, and they'll scatter like leaves. Sweep them off our land and save those men of Dalrson!

###

**1****st**** Enemy Turn**

Cradley: They're fools! I offered them a chance to live, yet they spat in my face! They think they can win, outnumbered eight to one?

Mercenary: Sir, to the west. Enemy reinforcements.

Cradley: What? How many?

Mercenary: Still less than half our number. More knights from Eretou, I believe.

Cradley: That means nothing to me! Kill them all!

###

**2****nd**** Player Turn**

Grover: I believe we may be spared our heroic deaths.

Russell: …What? Reinforcements? From the capital?

Grover: We'll know soon enough. For now, we must simply hold out.

###

[Asyrm speaks with Grover.]

Grover: General. Your appearance is most timely.

Asyrm: Mm. It's the Prince to whom you owe thanks.

Grover: Yes, but… what brings you here?

Asyrm: There will be time to explain. Until then—Hyaaah!

[Asyrm leaves, presumably to fight approaching enemies.]

Grover: …

###

[Asyrm speaks with Russell.]

Russell: General! I've killed five… no, six already!

Asyrm: Then you must be weary. Allow me to handle the rest.

Russell: N-no, that's not what I… General, wait!

###

[James speaks with Russell.]

Russell: James! I see you've come to steal my glory.

James: It was either that or stand by to watch the sellswords kill you and loot your corpse.

Russell: Tch. As if these ponderous halfwits could land even a single blow on me.

James: Yet you bleed. Captain Grover's work, I suppose? Or was the wound self-inflicted?

Russell: Why you—!

###

[Russell, fighting anyone.]

Russell: Ha! How many of you dime-a-dozen sellswords have fought a true knight of Dalrson? I'll give each of you one quick, painful lesson.

###

[Russell, fighting Cradely.]

Russell: It seems to me that the odds have evened some.

Cradely: Hardly! You still have me to contend with. I was handpicked by Lord Dale himself to command these men.

Russell: Truly? Then your master must have been sorely lacking in options. Lords of Dalrson could pick better things from their noses.

Cradely: Augh! Die, you arrogant cur!

###

[Antonio, fighting Cradely.]

Cradely: B-but you're… Prince Antonio! Why…?

Antonio: Why am I on the battlefield? Or why am I still alive?

Cradely: I-it doesn't matter! If I kill you here…

Antonio: If you kill me here, then my men will cut down whatever remains of you. And, to be frank, I doubt they will do so kindly.

Cradely: Th-that… ah…!

###

[Fighting Cradely]

Cradely: For Lord Dale! I will see you all dead!

###

[Cradely dies.]

Cradely: Lord Dale… for…forgive… me…

[The battle ends.]

• • • • •

Asyrm: Prince.

Antonio: I'm fine, Asyrm. How fare Sir Russell and Captain Grover?

Russell: We fare well, my prince.

Grover: We owe you our deepest and humblest gratitude for saving our lives.

Antonio: No, I must thank you. For surviving.

Russell: Ha ha ha. Well, it's our pleasure, Prince.

Antonio: It's more than that. I have found myself… in need of every man still loyal to the crown.

Grover: …Did something happen?

Asyrm: Yes, unfortunatlely…

[Cut forward, after explanation.]

Grover: I see. So that's what drove you out here.

Russell: Prince Aerik… to think, that he was breeding such treachery.

Grover: What of General Condote?

Antonio: When my brother ordered his man to kill me, the general stepped in to take the blow. He still fought when I left the throne room. I wish I could have stayed, to know what became of him.

Grover: You mustn't think—

Antonio: I know. If I stayed, I would have been killed. My father and the Kingdom of Dalrson still need me alive.

Russell: Even so, Prince, there's a chance that General Condote lives. He is a fierce fighter, one of the best our kingdom has ever seen.

Asyrm: Sir Russell is correct. We sparred often, and even I could hardly touch General Condote while he fought me at full strength. He could have easily escaped.

Antonio: If that's so, then I hope he can find us. In the meantime…

Asyrm: The mercenaries we fought were under the employ of a man called Lord Dale, correct?

Grover: That's right. He's one Rymin's so-called "petty lords," and holds most of the land along our eastern borders.

Antonio: Lord Jardan has mentioned them. If he tells true, the petty lords keep the senate in a constant squabble. They've spent a century or two losing power, land and influence to the merchant lords, who represent the new wealth.

Grover: Petty or no, Lord Dale boasts a considerable host. After storming the brigand hideout, we set off to Fort Gigan as planned. Yet when we arrived, Lord Dale's men had already taken it.

Russell: They caught us with our britches down. They drove us from the fort and they've been hunting us down ever since. Captain Grover and I may be the only ones left. We were separated from the main force not long after our initial retreat.

Antonio: I see. So with Fort Gigan taken, Lord Dale intends to expand his reach into Dalrson territory. And with my brother on the throne, we've no means to resist. We can no longer travel east, in any case.

Asyrm: Agreed.

Antonio: …Let's make camp and rest. We need some time to weigh our options.


	4. Chapter 2: New Allies

**Chapter 2: New Allies**

• • • • •

Antonio comes to the aid of two Dalrson men, Sir Russell and Captain Grover, saving them from Rymin mercenary forces employed by Lord Dale. After the battle, the two men bring ill tidings: Fort Gigan, Dalrson's eastern border guard, has fallen to Dale's men. Antonio's plan to seek manpower there becomes all but null and void. He is left wondering what options remain, and what his next move will be. He is in a perilous position, with Dale's men scouring the countryside whilst his brother looms behind at the capital.

###

_Fort Gigan, Eastern Border Guard of Dalrson_

Mercenary: …and we found nothing but corpses. Everyone was dead, including Commander Cradely.

Dale: So the man was useless after all. He couldn't even run down the tattered remains of one small force without losing more than a dozen trained killers.

[Trey enters.]

Trey: My Lord.

Dale: General Trey. I was just discussing the fate of the blundering Commander Cradely.

Trey: My Lord, there could have been no more than two or three survivors from the force from Eretou that we defeated here. For such an outcome, the Dalrsonians must have received reinforcements from somewhere. Most likely the capital itself.

Dale: From Eretou? But Prince Aerik now controls Dalrson Keep.

Trey: He does, My Lord. But I have heard rumors. Some claim that Prince Antonio lives, and that he escaped the castle the day Prince Aerik took the throne from him.

Dale: How vexing. When I spoke to him last, Aerik promised me that he would kill Antonio himself. How hard would it be to do it—to kill someone who trusted you completely?

Trey: The rumors may be completely unfounded, My Lord. Gossiping merchants and dirt-brained peasants will say what they will, however prompted.

Dale: Let us focus on what we know for certain, then. Cradely and his men were slaughtered, meaning there is an enemy force inside Dalrson, perhaps close to the border, that threatens us.

Trey: That seems to be so.

Dale: Then they must be crushed! Take as many men as you like, so long as we are not too lightly defended here. Search the countryside and bring them down. Use whatever means necessary.

Trey: Yes, My Lord. It would be my pleasure.

###

_Kingdom of Dalrson, Eastern Countryside_

Antonio: Something has been bothering me.

Asyrm: What is it, Prince Antonio?

Antonio: It's about that commander we fought yesterday. He seemed very surprised to see me.

Asyrm: To be fair, Prince, I doubt anyone would expect to see you in that place, charging into battle with so few men at your side.

Antonio: True. Still, the man looked very pale. Like…

Grover: …he'd just seen a ghost?

Asyrm: Captain Grover.

Grover: Sorry for joining the conversation uninvited.

Antonio: It's of no concern. I'm curious, though. Have you come to the same conclusion as me, Captain Grover?

Grover: I may have. I think that commander was surprised to see you, Prince, because until that moment, he thought you were dead. It isn't common knowledge yet that Prince Aerik has usurped the throne and tried to kill Prince Antonio. Russell and I didn't know, and we heard many things skipping from village to village, on the run from Lord Dale's men.

Asyrm: I see now. The only way they would have known…

Antonio: Was if my brother had shared his plans. With Lord Dale, most likely. Lord Dale has been a prickly nuisance along the border for several years, but he's never been bold enough to lead a full assault on Fort Gigan. It makes sense, then, that the timing wasn't a coincidence.

Asyrm: Yes, you're right. Still, even knowing that—

[Russell approaches.]

Russell: General! Prince Antonio!

Antonio: What's the matter?

Russell: We have guests. Non-hostile… for the moment. One of them would like an audience with you, Prince.

Asyrm: They asked for the prince by name?

Russell: They did. I'm not sure how, but she knew Prince Antonio was here.

Asyrm: She? Who does she claim to be, to seek an audience with the prince?

Russell: I asked the same thing. She wouldn't tell me. She had a guard, too. Three savage looking men and a cleric. They make for a strange sight.

Asyrm: …

Antonio: I'll see her.

Asyrm: Prince?

Antonio: If she knows I'm here, then it would be dangerous to send her away. We'll need to show her some courtesy.

Russell: Tch. Despite showing none herself.

Antonio: General, Captain, Sir Russell. Please accompany me. If she has a guard, then I'd like to have one as well.

###

_The Outskirts of Camp_

Girl: Ah. And I was beginning to think you wouldn't present yourself.

Russell: You should mind your tongue—

Antonio: Peace, Sir Russell.

Russell: …

Antonio: I have presented myself, perhaps against my better judgment. So? Who are you?

Girl: You treat me as a stranger. We've met once, you know, but that's fine. It has been a long time. Fourteen years ago, my father visited Dalrson Keep to treat with your father, as he often did. He brought me along for the first and last time. I was quite a nuisance, as any tiny child who misses home would be. I stole things, broke priceless works of art, and antagonized many of the little lords.

Asyrm: My prince, this is—

Antonio: You are Lord Jardan's daughter. It's Violet, isn't it?

Violet: Correct.

Brutus: _Lady_ Violet, it should be.

Russell: Aha. So the trained gorillas can speak.

Antonio: Sir Russell! That's enough.

Russell: …My apologies.

Violet: It's all right. With everything that's happened recently, I'm sure the nerves of you and your men have been sorely tested. That said, now that it's hopefully been established that I have no intention of harming the prince…

Antonio: Captain Grover, please see to accommodating Lady Violet's guard.

Grover: Yes, my prince.

Oberan: Brutus, Eve—with me.

Brutus: …Hmph.

Antonio: Sir Russell, you're also excused.

Russell: Aye.

[Antonio, Asyrm, Violet and Drath stay.]

Violet: This is Drath, my father's master of intelligence. His head spy, I suppose you could say.

Antonio: And this is General Asyrm, my closest advisor.

Violet: Yes, I remember. He spent some time chasing me through the corridors of Dalrson Keep.

Antonio: Ha ha ha. Is that true?

Asyrm: …It is. Lady Violet had some of the quickest legs for a child that I'd ever had to contend with.

Violet: So I've been told.

Antonio: Lady Violet, I feel I must apologize for how my men and I have treated you.

Violet: There's no need. To arrive here, unannounced, and at such an hour… I take no offense.

Antonio: Good. Still, it's a pleasure to see you again. Lord Jardan always spoke fondly of you during his visits to Eretou.

Violet: If only he offered the same praises to my face. What is it that he would say?

Antonio: Once, I heard him claim that in all his travels, he still had not seen a fairer maid from the shores of Isle Massive to the Bay of Farleigh.

Violet: Ha…

Antonio: To be honest, I always took him for a bit of a braggart. But, now that we've met again at last, I suspect I may have been too quick to judge.

Violet: Y-yes, well…

Drath: Milady, if I may.

Violet: Ahem. Of course. Prince Antonio, General Asyrm, I was able to find you here due to Master Drath's network of informants. They've been providing my father with good, up to date information on what's transpired inside Dalrson.

Antonio: And knowing what's happened, he's sent you out here to meet me?

Violet: That's right. It may seem… reckless, but I insisted. My father has many concerns inside Rymin, as you might imagine. To lead a party like this, he has so few capable men to spare.

Antonio: I see.

Violet: He told me to find you and immediately bring you and your men across the border into Rymin. But, with the fall of Fort Gigan, that seems to no longer be possible. For now, anyway.

Antonio: Is there no other way into Rymin?

Asyrm: None for the sane, Prince. The mountain roads are notoriously treacherous. They are home to bandits, bears, mountain cats… the Splendent's light hardly does a thing to stave off the bitter cold, and men go mad from the ceaseless howl of the wind.

Violet: It's all true, Prince. We've no choice but to retake Fort Gigan. But first…

Drath: Lord Dale has sent out a sizeable force to find Prince Antonio—although he may not know that the Prince is still alive.

Antonio: We've left our mark. He must know by now that there is somebody out here to hunt.

Drath: Yes, and I have an informant who has infiltrated their ranks. We can track their every move.

Asyrm: And what will we do with such information?

Violet: We attack. Though we'll be severely outnumbered, if we storm their camp in the dead of night, we can beat them before they know what's happened.

Asyrm: Sneaking about in the darkness to kill men before they've rubbed the sleep from their eyes…

Antonio: I know you have reservations, Asyrm, but Lord Dale and my brother have put us between a rock and a hard place. If it takes these kind of tactics to even the field, then we must use whatever advantages we have.

Asyrm: …Of course, My Prince.

Violet: I'm glad you have the stomach for it, General. I'm afraid we won't always be in the position to fight with a knight's honor.

Asyrm: …

Antonio: We have more discuss, but perhaps we could leave it for tomorrow. It seems Lord Dale's force won't move without us knowing it, so we may indulge in the luxury of rest.

Violet: Yes, I think so. We've traveled many long miles today. A good night's sleep would be most appreciated.

Antonio: Then you shall have it, to the best that we can provide. Tomorrow we'll decide our next move.

###

_Kingdom of Dalrson, Eastern Countryside_

Brutus: …Hmph.

Oberan: Brutus. Are you still sulking? And just over the words of that pompous knight…

Eve: There's more to it than that, isn't there?

Brutus: Of course. I've never been one to question orders, but all I've wondered these past nights… why did Lord Jardan bend to Lady Violet's wishes? Why did he agree to this?

Eve: Lady Violet is a woman grown. Perhaps he's begun to see that. It's within her right to be allowed more freedom.

Oberan: Yes. And I don't think Lord Jardan is the only one to notice that she's become a woman grown.

Brutus: J-just… just what are you implying?

Oberan: Ha ha, well. It was only speculation, but I believe you've just confirmed it yourself.

Eve: Ha ha ha.

Brutus: Augh. Listen to you two… you'll wake the enemy camp.

[The background is silent for a second.]

Oberan: That's our signal. Time to move.

• • • • •

**1****st**** Player Turn**

Asyrm: It looks as though Lady Violet's men are advancing.

Antonio: Good. Then let us join them!

###

[When the first enemy unit is attacked.]

Mercenary: Attack! We're under attack!

Trey: What? How did they sneak past our watch? You dullards! Grab your weapons, form up, and cut them down!

###

[Russell speaks with Brutus.]

Russell: Well! If it isn't the biggest of Lady Violet's brick-headed toadies.

Brutus: Knight of Dalrson, I don't have the time now to heed your disparagement.

Russell: You are addressing Sir _Russell_. But I suppose you're right. If I distract overmuch, you may lose a handle on that axe of yours and lop off a limb. I'll leave you to your loutish butchery.

Brutus: …Augh.

###

[Violet speaks with Eve.]

Violet: Eve… I'm sorry for dragging you into this.

Eve: Lady Violet, I'm happy to serve you however I can.

Violet: Even so, forcing you to put your life at risk…

Eve: Milady, may I speak frankly?

Violet: Yes, of course.

Eve: Lord Jardan may be my employer, but the years I've spent with you, helping you with your studies and watching you grow into a fine, accomplished young woman… they are years I lived by choice, and I could not be happier for it. Even should a stray arrow catch me in the heart tonight, or in the days that follow, I would have nothing to regret.

Violet: Thank you, Eve. Sometimes… sometimes, I believe I do not deserve you.

###

[Violet speaks with Oberan.]

Violet: Master. Your opinion, please. How is my grip?

Oberan: Fine.

Violet: And my stance?

Oberan: …Fine.

Violet: Good. Now, if you'd watch me—

Oberan: Lady Violet, please focus on the enemy. That is one of the first things I taught you, isn't it?

Violet: Y-yes! Of course.

###

**3****rd**** Enemy Turn**

Igro: G-General Trey! Where are you going?

Trey: This battle is already lost.

Igro: But sir… the—the morale of the men!

Trey: No amount of morale will reverse this hideous situation. I leave it to you, Igro. Someone must survive in order to report what happened here to Lord Dale.

Igro: W-wait! General!

###

[Antonio, fighting Igro.]

Antonio: Do you command these men?

Igro: I…

Antonio: Tell them to surrender. We'll let you all live.

Igro: …

Antonio: Are you listening?

Igro: …

Antonio: …So be it, then.

###

[Igro, fighting anyone.]

Igro: This… this cannot…

###

[Igro dies.]

Igro: Have I… fallen? General…

[The battle ends.]

• • • • •

Antonio: That went better than I could have imagined. They had us vastly outnumbered, and yet…

Violet: Because we caught them unawares, they could put up only a tiny resistance. Now we may focus our attention on retaking Fort Gigan.

Antonio: Is that our next target?

Violet: Yes.

Antonio: I appreciate the ambition, but… surprising a camp of men in the dead of night is one thing, but the walls of Fort Gigan are not so easily breached.

Violet: Master Drath spoke of a way. I sent him on to Fort Gigan to speak with one of his informants.

Asyrm: It seems Master Drath has had much success in infiltrating Lord Dale's ranks.

Violet: It is said that Lord Dale will hire any man who stands on two legs and can swing a piece of metal.

Asyrm: I see. That would also account for the quality of the troops that we've faced thus far.

Violet: Lord Dale keeps his best men closer to him. Perhaps you'll find a worthy opponent yet, General.

Asyrm: Mayhaps, Milady.

Antonio: The general is only containing his enthusiasm. Now, let's get some rest. Doubtless we have another long day ahead.


	5. Chapter 3: The Bleeding Fortress

**Chapter 3: The Bleeding Fortress**

• • • • •

Drath, Lord Jardan's mysterious master of intelligence, has gathered a number of informants from within Lord Dale's forces. The men sent by Dale to hunt down Prince Antonio become the hunted. Using Drath's information, Antonio leads a surprise strike against the troops lead by General Trey and wins an easy victory. General Trey escapes, however, and returns to Fort Gigan. The fort becomes Antonio's next target, as he and Lady Violet construct a plan to breach its thick stone walls…

###

_Fort Gigan_

Dale: General Trey, you may enter.

Trey: My Lord.

Dale: General… that title is self-styled, is it not?

Trey: …My Lord?

Dale: Would any true general allow his _army_ to suffer such a pathetic defeat? And yet you managed to survive.

Trey: My Lord, they had more men this time. I… I recognized one of them.

Dale: And who was it?

Trey: The man's name is Oberan. He is one of Lord Jardan's. There was a girl with him, too. I think… I think also that his daughter, Lady Violet, fought alongside Prince Antonio.

Dale: Oh?

Trey: …

Dale: I believe you must have been seeing things, General. Why would Lord Jardan send his precious daughter to join forces with the dead prince of Dalrson? He is already in a precarious position with Lord Kelly. He cannot afford to make an enemy of me as well.

Trey: But, My Lord, I saw—

Dale: Do not try my patience. Up until your recent failure, you've managed to serve me well. I am needed in Rymin, so I'm leaving you in charge here until I return.

Trey: Yes, My Lord.

Dale: …Oh, and General? Soldiers are rarely lucky enough to stumble across enemy camps in the dead of night. Dalrson may have a way of tracing our movements; perhaps Prince Antonio is receiving _inside_ information? I would suggest looking into it. It may very well prolong your tenure as commander here at Fort Gigan.

Trey: I'll… see to it.

Dale: Good. Now farewell, General Trey.

[Dale leaves.]

Trey: …I must hold this fort. If I lose it, that accursed man will have my head.

###

_Eastern Dalrson, Outside of Fort Gigan_

Antonio: So we've arrived.

Violet: Fort Gigan. It does look formidable, I'll admit.

Antonio: But there is a way in.

Violet: Besides the main gate? Of course. According to Master Drath, there is a cavern below the fort. It was hollowed out in order to access the underground streams that flow down from the mountains.

Asyrm: It's also a dungeon. With any luck, we may free some of the garrison who held the fort before Lord Dale's men overran it—those who weren't killed in the battle.

Antonio: Excellent.

Violet: We need only wait for Master Drath at the rendezvous point. His man will lead us through the cavern, then into the fort itself.

Antonio: Will we attack by nightfall again?

Violent: We may as well. We don't want the entire garrison awake and ready to swarm us the moment we arrive.

Antonio: That we don't. Let's make our way to the rendezvous point.

###

_Fort Gigan_

Trey: …And just what are you doing, soldier?

Mercenary: N-nothing, sir.

Trey: On water duty? That cavern down there is certainly a fright, isn't it? Why, you could slip, break your neck or fall to your death and your chums up here would be none the wiser.

Mercenary: Ah…

Trey: Is something wrong?

Mercenary: …No, sir.

Trey: Well, then there's something I'd like to know. I've heard a few reports that you left the walls this morning to go spend about ten minutes out in woods. And one of the watchmen at the gate told me that yesterday that you were speaking with a man no one here could identify. Does that seem at all strange to you?

Mercenary: I… don't think so, sir.

Trey: Then what were you doing while you were out in the forest? And just who was that man you were with?

Mercenary: I—aaaugh!

[Trey stabs him.]

Trey: Answer me truthfully, or these breaths you take will be your last. How were you going to let them in? Through here? Through the caves?

Mercenary: Aaaa… aauugh…

[The Mercenary dies.]

Trey: Hmph. That wasn't meant to kill him. No matter. It's an obvious enough ploy. Guards!

[Two men appear.]

Mercenary: Sir.

Trey: Clear out the dungeons. I want every prisoner out in the courtyard.

Mercenary: Yes, sir.

###

_Fort Gigan Courtyard_

Celyn: …What's going on out there?

Harold: I believe the commander has assembled the prisoners.

Celyn: Why?

Harold: I'm not sure. Shall we listen?

Trey: Lord Dale has charged us with defending Fort Gigan, and we cannot betray his trust by losing it to Prince Antonio and his Dalrson curs. Tonight, the prince will lead his men into the caverns below, thinking to release these prisoners and retake this fort. Instead, he will be stumbling into a trap. And in the mean, his countrymen will be dead.

Celyn: He can't mean to—

Harold: Dear girl, please. You can't—!

Celyn: Ah!

[The prisoners are killed.]

Celyn: No!

[Harold takes Celyn away from courtyard.]

Celyn: Let go of me! You… you would have me stand idly by and watch as those defenseless men are butchered?

Harold: And would again.

Celyn: Why? If my brothers… if Carlos and Edgar were here, they would not abide this!

Harold: Lords Carlos and Edgar could cut through this entire garrison and hardly break a sweat while doing so. You, on the other hand…

Celyn: I will not lend my sword to the commander here. Harold, we're leaving.

Harold: No, we're not. You're a new recruit, but this General Trey knows your character. At this juncture, he'd sooner kill you than let you leave. Your hasty departure would send every signal that you were planning to warn the enemy commander.

Celyn: Then what do we do?

Harold: We survive this fight. If the Prince of Dalrson is defeated, General Trey will have no reason to fear our departure.

Celyn: And if General Trey is defeated?

Harold: Then we may escape at our leisure. We must fight to stave off suspicion, but we have no reason to throw ourselves into the fray.

###

_Outside the Fort_

Drath: …Milady.

Violet: Master Drath, that you're here now means…

Drath: Our plan was uncovered. My informant is dead, and the acting commander saw fit to slay each and every Dalrson prisoner in retaliation.

Antonio: …What did you say?

Violet: That blackhearted—

Drath: Milady, I take full responsibility for this inexcusable blunder. If you see fit to relieve me of my position, I will gladly accept—

Violet: I don't think so. This simply requires another method of attack.

Antonio: …What will we do?

Violet: Listen. I'll explain it quickly…

###

_Fort Gigan_

Mercenary: It's too quiet. Have the Dalrson forces arrived yet?

Mercenary: If they did, we'd hear, wouldn't we? Now keep your eyes open. We're supposed to be watching for—uhff!

Mercenary: Hey! How did you—? Nrgh…!

[Violet and Drath appear behind the guards and kill them.]

Drath: It's just as you thought, Milady.

Violet: Yes. The commander expects us to be coming in through the cavern, so he left only a scant number of men to guard the wall. None of them even saw us scaling it.

Drath: Now, to the gates. This way, Milady.

###

Asyrm: My prince, the gates are opening. They've done it.

Antoio: …Good. Men of Dalrson, hear me! The cowards waiting for us inside those walls slaughtered your comrades and countryman while they stood unarmed and defenseless! Make them rue the day they chose to serve their lord and step foot on Dalrson soil! Now, move!

###

_Fort Gigan_

Mercenary: C-commander! Er, I mean… g-general!

Trey: What is it, you blithering wretch?

Mercenary: It's the Dalrson forces! They've breached the gate! I don't know how, but—

Trey: What? To the gate! To the gate _now_, you idiots!

• • • • •

**1****st**** Player Turn**

Celyn: So they didn't come up through the caves after all…

Harold: I chose this place to avoid most of the fighting, but alas, it appears that the battle is coming to us. Be ready.

###

[Antonio speaks with Celyn.]

Antonio: …

Celyn: What? What is it?

Antonio: Do you fight alongside these men?

Celyn: Yes.

Antonio: Then stand down. Surrender. Lord Dale may have no qualms with handing steel to a little girl and asking her to fight for him, but I do not need to oblige him by killing you.

Celyn: You conceited…! Who do you think you're talking to? I am Celyn of House Gandos, and I will someday be the finest swordsman in all of Hallenae.

Antonio: Not if you die here. Look around, will you? The spineless dastards scrabbling to defend this place are being cut down one by one. Would you so eagerly throw away that ambition of yours and join them in the grave?

Celyn: I am not like them.

Antonio: I know. That's why I'd have you fight for me, instead of dooming yourself to die here.

Celyn: A… a mercenary should not turn on her employer.

Antonio: And a commander should not slaughter unarmed prisoners. Which do you think is the worse crime?

Celyn: …

Antonio: Well?

Celyn: I will join you on two conditions. First, you must also allow my steward, Harold, to join your company. Second, you must never again call me "little girl." I am Celyn of House Gandos, and you are hardly older than me besides.

Antonio: Done and done. Go speak with your steward, then come find me after the battle.

Celyn: …All right.

###

[Violet speaks with Celyn.]

Violet: Who are you?

Celyn: Celyn of House Gandos. And you are my enemy!

Violet: House Gandos… the silver blood of the empire?

Celyn: …Yes.

Violet: You're a long way from home.

Celyn: That… that is irrelevant! Draw your sword and fight me!

Violet: Hmm. The warrior lords and ladies of House Gandos value honor, do they not?

Celyn: Of course! We hold honor in the highest esteem.

Violet: Then what honor is there in fighting for a commander who would murder defenseless prisoners?

Celyn: A… a mercenary must honor her contract.

Violet: True. But are you a mercenary first, or are you a knight of Gandos?

Celyn: You… you would use my own name and heritage against me!

Violet: No. I would ask you to join us. Personally, I think you would be happier amongst our people then with this dying band of dishonorable louts.

Celyn: …

Violet: The choice is yours, Celyn of House Gandos.

Celyn: …Fine, but on one condition. I would have my steward, Harold, accompany me.

Violet: Then go speak with him. We'll have time to sort out the particulars later.

Celyn: Yes, very well.

###

[Celyn speaks with Harold.]

Celyn: Harold.

Harold: What is it?

Celyn: We've been hired by the enemy commander. At least, I believe who I spoke to was the enemy commander…

Harold: You never found out for certain?

Celyn: That…

Harold: Spare it no more thought. What has Lord Dale done to deserve our loyalty, apart from offering us a paltry mercenary's pay? I'm pleased with your decision, assuming whoever sought you out has the authority you claim they do.

Celyn: …How did you know it was they who sought me out?

Harold: Your pride. It could not have happened the other way around.

Celyn: Yes, well, I am… proud of my pride.

Harold: Ha ha… indeed.

###

[Antonio, fighting Trey.]

Trey: Now, to take the prince's head with my own blade…

Antonio: I don't think so. The farthest you'll get is to the underside of my boots.

Trey: Ha! What chance does a pampered prince think he has? This will be a real fight to the death, boy, not some gamely spar.

Antonio: This pampered prince must avenge the dead men who once served his country. A fight to the death is exactly what I'm looking for.

Trey: F-fine! Then you'll have it!

###

[Asyrm, fighting Trey.]

Trey: And you're…

Asyrm: Asyrm, General of Dalrson.

Trey: We'll see just how much that title is worth soon enough.

Asyrm: Yes. Soon enough.

###

[Oberan, fighting Trey.]

Trey: Oberan…

Oberan: Ah, Trey. I thought you might be destined to throw your lot in with one of the petty lords. No one else would have you, is that it? And stooping so low as to murder unarmed prisoners…

Trey: Silence! I will close that contemptible mouth of yours for good!

Oberan: You're welcome to try.

###

[Violet, fighting Trey.]

Violet: Whew… I've had some exercise today, commander, climbing your wall and slaying your men.

Trey: Do not patronize me, whelp! Another word and you'll be a corpse! I'll have your pretty head shipped back to your lord father.

Violet: Even a corpse would have little trouble slipping by your defenses. If your vigilance is on par with your skill at arms, then I doubt I have much reason to fret.

Trey: Enough! You'll soon wish you minded your tongue!

###

[Celyn, fighting Trey.]

Trey: You would betray Lord Dale?

Celyn: Why not, if only for making a commander of despicable men like you?

Trey: Pah. You are nothing but a little girl pretending to be a knight.

Celyn: And you are nothing but a vile, murderous villain!

Trey: Die, turncoat!

###

[Fighting Trey.]

Trey: Come at me, any of you! You'll wish you had died a quick, clean death after I'm through with you!

###

[Trey dies.]

Trey: W-wait, please! Mercy! M-mercy…!

[The battle ends.]

• • • • •

Antonio: My countrymen… we've avenged you here. May your souls rest knowing those responsible have been brought to justice.

Asyrm: Prince, the last of the enemy soldiers have surrendered. The battle is won.

Antonio: Good.

[Violet appears.]

Violet: Exceptional work, everyone. We took the fort, and suffered so few losses in the process.

Antonio: Lady Violet, you did excellent work yourself. But… where is Master Drath?

Violet: I've given him another task. Once we leave for Rymin, there will be no men to hold the fort. I've sent Master Drath to search of surviving Dalrson troops and any local militia willing to volunteer. You'll oversee the stationing process, of course. Master Drath is only trying to track down able-bodied men. I haven't overstepped my bounds, I hope?

Antonio: No, I thank you for taking the initiative. I've no desire to stay here long.

Asyrm: Prince Antonio, if I may.

Antonio: Yes, Asyrm?

Asyrm: At this juncture, what reasons have we to leave Fort GIgan? To reach Milno, the capital, or any of Lord Jardan's hold, we'll need to pass through the heart of Lord Dale's lands. He wouldn't have exhausted his entire military strength here. If we try to cross his land, he will likely harry us at every turn.

Antonio: Hm…

Violet: Prince, you wish to acquire the strength to take back Dalrson Keep, do you not?

Antonio: Yes.

Violet: Then we must join with my father's forces. They will not come here; we must go to them.

Antonio: Your lord father has his own troubles, doesn't he?

Violet: He does. Master Drath informed me that my father has all but declared war against Senator Kelly. For once, Prime Minister Isaiah was not able to temper the two of them. My father will have most of his strength invested in the north, warring with Lord Kelly. Still, he will provide whatever men he can spare to help us deal with Lord Dale.

Antonio: That is most gracious.

Violet: Yes. I expect we shall receive mercenary support sometime very soon.

Antonio: Good. Then as soon as we can leave behind a proper garrison here, we depart.


End file.
